Code Lyoko : Code Princess
by gaffro
Summary: *First Story* What will happen when Odd finally snaps. After waiting 2 years he cant keep it in anymore. What will the others say? NO FLAMES but constructive criticism is aloud
1. Chapter 1: Wank Bank

Chapter 1: Well Shit

Aelita POV

Silence filled the dormitory halls as I walked to Jeremy's room,when i reached his door I heard faint grunting sound from across the hall. I brushed it off until i realized it was coming from odd and Ulrich's room.

*knock*knock*

No reply

I quietly open the door slightly and peeked through.*gasp* I was staring at a unaware odd, penis in hand, rubbing it at a rather fast pace.

"Aelita..."He mumbled,'Oh my god, He was doing THAT over me?!, I watched for a bit longer, i don't know why. I was just curious i guess. Finally Odd's orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks,as he let loose i scurried away hoping that no one had seen me.

...

The next morning i woke up with the thought of odd in my head, i was wondering why he would be thinking of me while...'_letting off steam_.' I threw on my pink and purple hoodie and some leggings and went down to breakfast.

(Odd POV)

"Hey Odd!"I heard my friend (best friend) Ulrich shout as he walked in with his 'good friend' Yumi, "Hey, love birds" i replied making Ulrich and Yumi stare me down."Where's Einstein?". "Wish i knew myself"He replied, sitting down with Yumi next to him. As if right on que Jeremy and Aelita walked in hand in hand, Jeremy completely oblivious to her attempt on a kiss, she sighed...'That guy doesn't know how lucky he is'

i snapped the plastic spork in my hand by accident, luckily know one had noticed, i scarfed down the rest of my spaghetti and meatballs and made a nimble escape. I didn't wanna be anywhere near 'him' at the moment, filled with rage a punched the wall and accidentally make a crack '...oh shit' better not let Ulrich see that. I covered it with a poster of my CD ~Break Break Break Dance~ Suddenly the bell rang causing Odd to jump. He ran off to class faster then he could finish his dinner.

**AN: Chapter 2 is coming but it might take a while (month at most) due to school and all that shizz. I will make chapters longer bu ti just wanted to get chapter 1 up and ready**

**Can we get 1 Review? **

**~Gaffro :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Chapter 2: Confrontation

(Odd POV)

'Great P.E, the most boring class in the history of FOREVER. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for Jim always there when you least expect him.' I got changed in to my T-shirt and P.E shorts and went to the gym, on the way i spotted Aelita and Jeremy walking up the dormitory stairs, probably working on some super-genuious anti-virus or something like that. I smiled at them to be polite, my rage building up inside but them i thought i saw something quite odd. Was Aelita blushing when she smiled at me?!

(Aelita POV)

I smiled at Odd as he walked past us on the stairs, he seamed like he was on a bad mood so i gave him the cheeriest smile i could do. That seamed to do the trick because after that he seamed over the world. I could've sworn i saw him almost trip down the stairs, tehe. I watched Odd float around the gym, he seemed to be in a better mood than earlier, it was strange though whenever she looked at him all she could think about was what had seen the night before...

(Ulrich POV)

"Hey Einstein!" "What!" Jeremy retorted, clearly unhappy. "Haven't you noticed that Odd and Aelita have been acting a little strange lately?" "Do you think there're secretly dating!" Jeremy went into panic mode "What if they are and have been for years!" 'what the hell was he on about?!' "Whoa whoa whoa Jeremy, calm the fuck down, of curse their not secretly dating" I reassured him with a pat on the back "Odds your friend and he knows how you feel." He started to relax. I just meant their acting different from normal." Jeremy thought about it fr a second and then replied with "No i don't think so." He said like the calmest person in the world 'Jeremy i will never understand that brain of yours' i face-palmed and then walked away to speak with Odd...

"Hey, Odd!"

"HEY! ODD!"

"ODD THEIR OUT OF FRENCH FRIES!"

Odd's entire face dropped after that. 'that ought to do the trick' "IM GONNA SUE THEM!" Odd screamed at the top of his lungs, interrupting Jim from his lecture on the high jump.

"Della-Robbia! To the principles office now!" "But Sir what about the french fries?" Odd whined "What in hell are you on about Della-Robbia? There's nothing wrong with french fries..."Jim defended his favourite food "But Ulrich said-" He was interrupted by a massive earthquake that shook the whole school.

"We need to get to the factory, Odd you and Jeremy go, I'll get Aelita and Yumi. "No. I-I mean i have to get kiwi so you go with Jeremy." "fine." Ulrich said accepting defeat as Odd darted off to the dorms...

A/N: Its not that much longer but its longer. Hopefully each Chapter will get progressively longer. Can we get one review again? Also thanks to CodeShadowX and Nine-Tail-fox617 for following/favoriting.

-Gaffro :)


End file.
